


The One Time Mercy was Late

by SeventhRidDle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angsty? But not?, F/F, i swear this was supposed to be a little bit light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhRidDle/pseuds/SeventhRidDle
Summary: When mortality bit Fareeha's ass and Angela chose to be dramatic.





	The One Time Mercy was Late

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did a thing. I actually didn't think I'd pull through a one-shot, but hey, it happened lol. I don't know if this is a good quality fanfic or not, but I swear to you, I was very frustrated in finding other pronoun adjective to describe the characters. But then, I decided to just fuck it and continuously wrote their names.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy :)  
> (First Fanfic, please apply aloe vera after the flame)

“--to Pharah, I do not see you anywhere near the objective. What is your status and location? Copy.” Fareeha could hear sounds from the comms, a soothing noise in her ears. She felt like she was underwater. It was all dull and light; for some reason, it is also cold.

 

“I repeat, Mercy to Pharah, what is your status and location? Copy.” Ah, it was the good doctor. She must’ve read the increase of her heart rate a while ago. She must’ve wondered why it’s in a resting phase. Her rising pitch sounded like panic. Not good in the battlefield. Underneath the thin layer of her voice, the sound of battle was still raging on, caught by the sensitive microphone. The bombs launched, the bullets wasted and the warring cries of destruction and death. She heard a shout from afar. Fuck, that was Lena, wasn’t it? They shouldn’t have been hasty to catch the Reaper and the sniper.

 

“Fareeha Amari, tell me your status _and location_ ; stat!” The voice was a shout; the emotion is high. She should reply now, probably. Her form shifted from the bullet-sprayed walls, painfully, her hand tight on the bleeding side. She had taken off the part of the Raptora suit in order to assess the situation. The sight of it threw her off with a string of cusses. It shouldn’t have been bad, but a chunk of her skin was sprayed by bullets; exit wounds were lesser than the entrance wounds. It was bad… _really bad_. It must’ve grazed a part of her-- no, they were  too far in to say that it’s but a graze.

 

Her other hand shook to reach the side of the helmet in order to open her microphone back into their server. “This… this is Pharah.” Her voice was weak, her lips were cold. Her tone slightly wavered as she mentions the following sentence, “Reaper and Tracer... down, but I’m… alive… so is the sniper. Move the… payload and… be careful. Current status... heavily wounded with bullets.”

 

“Payload secured from checkpoint. Please repeat your initial statement, Pharah. We’re somehow losing connection.” That sounded like Winston. “Is your helmet damaged?”

 

Fareeha slightly groaned as she had shifted from her seat, once more. The blood was harder to control now, and her vision had started to grow hazy. Her eyes had grown droopy-- a bad sign. “What is your location, Fareeha?” Angela had rushed, air, clouding the comm’s transmission.

 

“I... couldn’t see clearly,” It is true, the woman couldn’t. In the enclosed space, the window had only overlooked a view of the sky. She must’ve been pretty high up.

 

“Try, Fareeha, _try._ ” Her voice was hasty, clearly more agitated. “Noticeable landmarks, key points, _anything_.”

 

“The… skyline. I could see a part of the… skyline.” She wheezed out. Copper on her tongue. “I’m in a... room, bullet sprayed, one... window, top floor. Maybe near... the center?”

 

She heard a brief, “ _Scheiße_ ” from the comms before she momentarily lapsed in silence. The eerie sound of the waves from afar had been soothing. Not for the pain, no, but for the mind. She has died a hundred times, she might have as well died a thousand more. Death can even occur in random occurrences with the numerous unchecked risks. Her eyes darted to the dissipating body of the Reaper. He had been a good shot, but not as good as she. She could’ve healed better with a health pack, but the next one was too far away and she was too hurt to move. Fareeha can’t believe this is how she would die today. To bleed to death and to lose a friend; to let an enemy run rampant ahead due to sheer recklessness. Fareeha is completely and utterly ashamed. She knew she was trained better than this.

 

Her eyes drooped slowly due to dismay. Today is not a good day for her, apparently. Her other hand touched the horus mark on her eye. Today, this mark had failed to protect her from death. Nevertheless, she was thankful to have had it. It left her alive more than dead. It left her reassurances.

 

With a heavy sigh, she fought to keep her eyes open, the moon, clear from the window view. Past the eerie light of shimmering dust were the visible lamp lights that illuminated the empty roads of King’s Row. She could’ve chortled on how ironic it is to see one last beauty before she bled to death. She will admit, whether Angela is a prodigy doctor or not, she will never get in there in time. Hopefully next life will not end as shameful as this.

 

And she was even looking forward for later. She already had a bouquet ordered, and Swiss chocolates that the good doctor had always loved. Valentine’s days never did work out for her, huh? The universe is a real asshole, she thought, as her tense fingers slid away from the gaping wound.

  
  
  


Angela considerably paled when she heard a heartbeat fall into resting phase. Throughout a mission, there is no such thing as a resting heartbeat unless they’re not pulling their weight. Her skin turned a few shades of white as she lost sight of the, lovingly dubbed, justice from the above. Winston gave her a go to look for the woman and Tracer, who must’ve ran off to take care of both the Reaper and the sniper that’s been slowing their objective progress. She can trust Lucio to man the healing helm.

 

After hearing the brief replies from Fareeha, Angela had lapsed in a short distress before clearing her mind. Due to the lack of details, the Swedish woman had to scour every nook and cranny of the gunned-down buildings in the King’s Row. She weaved and glided throughout the streets only to be alerted of a heart rate dropping. Her’s only amplified. She had hastened her pace for her search, tightening the grip on her Caduceus staff. Even with all the calculations she can create with probabilities and statistics, all she can do is hope.

 

“Please, Fareeha, do not die on me.” She muttered under her breath, which was only replied by a moan of pain from the other side. Her heartbeat spiked. The doctor quickly wondered how she’s never felt this strongly for any other, before.

 

Her feet skid to stop as her wings hovered down to the room with visible scorch marks; bullets and blasts. Angela took a gulp before proceeding down the dim hallways of a building. There were various shrapnel of blue-- definitely from the Raptora. Her feet came down fast; left-right-left-right. The mechanical movement had been therapeutic for the next sight that welcomed her, especially when what greets her was a bloodied and battered discarded piece of the Raptora suit.

 

The iron-clad woman had taken off the torso of the Raptora in order to fix a problem, but what could that have been? The question was quickly answered when Angela fixed her gaze to the wall adjacent to the room’s entrance. Bleeding, weak and limp, the once mighty falcon rests in unconscious pain by the scorched walls of a dimly lit room. Reaper’s guns were spread all over the room, clearly a fight had broken in here. Considering the tight space, both were at a disadvantage.

 

The doctor rushed to her patient, Caduceus staff ready to engage its healing capabilities. Angela never found herself as a religious person, but the instance instilled a string of muttered prayers. May the gods be merciful to her and for once, hear her prayer.

 

She dropped down beside the soldier.Sweat trickled down her forehead, leaving a clean trail amidst the soot-covered face. As she assessed the situation, she realized why Fareeha had grown weak. Her blue eyes were now transfixed to the multiple bullet wounds that were embedded at Fareeha’s side. Horror washed over her face as she felt nothing. The pulse was gone and the breath has halted. Standard procedure needs CPR to revive the patient but the plausible shrapnel within the body might do harm to the woman’s organs. There were no sterile equipment to immediately take off the said shrapnel and the flat line indicated that Angela must've been too late. Five seconds had already past, and the resurrection procedure had already lost its opening. The soul was long gone and the skin was too cold.

 

Angela Ziegler, a world renown prodigy and miracle worker in the field of medicine-- doctor by 17-- had failed to save a beloved.

 

She was too late. _Too late_.

 

Her eyes glazed and dulled. She felt her own breath halt. She was going to ask Fareeha out after the usual celebratory drinking. She was finally going to answer her persistent suitor a firm “Yes”. Fareeha died too early and Angela came too late. Angela answered too late.

 

The doctor had so many regrets, but this one has been her heaviest.

 

Athena announced their victory as the payload reached its destination. They won, but Angela had lost.

  
  
  


Sometimes, Angela can still hear her voice. Sometimes, she can even talk to her.

 

“You do know we can respawn, right?”

 

“ _Mein Gott_ , Fareeha, let me be dramatic.”

 

“You were bawling!”

 

“You were dead!”

 

“We can respawn!!”

  
  
  
  


From afar, there was a distant repetition of the Japanese accent-ladened words, “I need healing”.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote a better intro, but it got scrapped due to technical issues. There was more emotion there lol.
> 
> I did not mean to play with your feelings xD


End file.
